The gang and the Arnolds
Chapter 1 The Xiaoying Gang aswell as Akara, the daughter of two Cambodian gang members were in an empty park they commonly hang out at, most people didn’t know they were actually one of the most violent gangs with connections to the Triad. Maria wore a sleeveless top and Daisy Duke shorts, Devi was pushing his daughter on the swings, Zhao was drinking wine, Liu Wei was sitting next to Feng, who was reading a book on poisons, Mi-Yung and Mila were talking using sign language, the twins were watching out for police. Peter Arnold and his family sat at the park aswell, Bob glared at Maria, who was shuffling her family’s tarot deck in her hands. ”Higher, Papa!” Akara said. Bopha smiled at her husband and daughter. Soon later, Akara got bored of the swings and looked at the family. ”Aunt Maria, there’s some people here!” She said. Maria got up along with Longwei. ”You have got some nerve having those demon cards about!” Bob yelled at Maria. ”Dad!” A man in a wheelchair shouted. Akara looked at a boy with a hearing aid. ”What’s that?” Akara asked. Peter was about to say that he was deaf until Maria signed. ”You sign?” He asked while signing. ”Yes, There’s a deaf girl in my group, she’s over there.” She said while signing, then pointed at Mi-Yung. ”That’s a hearing aid.” He said while signing. ”She’s never seen one before, we‘re teaching her how to sign, Mi-Yung doesn’t wear one.” She said while signing. Diane looked at the two. “How come she doesn’t wear one?” Peter asked while signing. ”Her father....” She turned to Mi-Yung, signing to her if it’s okay if she told him. Mi-Yung went over and nodded. ”Her father destroyed her hearing entirely.” She said. ”Akara, turn away.” Maria said. Mi-Yung took the bandages off her ears, revealing the dried blood and bruising, shocking Peter. ”I’m....sorry...” He said while signing. ”Nooot......your.......fault...” She said while signing, her words were badly strained. ”You are very good at sign language, young lady.” Diane said. “My adoptive dad taught me how to sign, we all took up learning it when Mila, our mute joined.” Maria said. Maria the turned to Akara. ”That’s a hearing aide, Akara-chan.” Maria said. ”I just never seen Auntie Mimi wear one.” Akara said to Diana. Bob slammed his bible. ”Are you a Satanist?!” He shouted at Maria. Maria glared at his bible. ”Are you a Satanist?!, Answer me!” He shouted. He angrily pointed at Maria’s tarot cards. ”Why the hell do you have those things, Don’t you read the bible?!” He said. Maria grabbed a pistol and shot it in the air, silencing both. ”Shut the fuck up, You don’t tell me if your fairytale bullshit is proper, The assholes who used that “good” book killed my parents.” She said. “Nijūichi, Put away your gun, I did not remember hiring Eric Harris, You can go crazy and shoot everyone, but if you do that, we’re gonna have to leave America.” He said. Maria put the gun and tucked it back. ”Mister, Please do not treat her like that, Her parents got murdered when she was ages 13 and 16, Because of this, she rejects Christianity in all forms.” Zhao said. Maria picked out “The World“ card from the tarot deck. “This is why I am called Nijūichi.” She said. ”Let’s sit back down, Jasmine.” Longwei said. Longwei was one of the few who could handle Maria’s explosive temper. ”Are you Chinese?” Diane asked. ”No, Born in the states, Taiwanese-American, Feng, Zhao and Liu Wei are Chinese, Singaporean Chinese for the latter, the other two are Chinese immigrants, Feng is from Nanjing and Zhao is from Shanghai, Mila is Hong Kongese, The twins are from Macau.” Longwei said, pointing at the four guys and one girl. ”Your friend, is she Chinese?” Diane asked. ”No, she’s from the states, She’s Japanese-American, She speaks Chinese pretty well.” He said. Feng went up to the group. ”Hi everyone, I’m Feng or Dushuqiang.“ He greeted. The twins went over, Jiayi wore a black goth-style dress while Lei wore a goth-style shirt. What the family noticed is that they almost had difficulty telling which one was the male and the female until Lei’s voice and clothing look gave them a confirmation he was indeed male. ”We are the twins.” Both said. ”That’s Jiayi and Lei, They’re Macan Chinese twins we found.” Zhao said. ”I don’t have problems working with any of them if you’re wondering.” Maria said. ”Was there any problems?” Diane asked. ”No, The Japanese and the Chinese usually hate eachother’s fucking guts, I’m Japanese-American, There’s a Zanichi Korean in my group too, his parents were killed by the far-right Japanese, Taiwan and Japan get on great despite there being no official relations.” She said. ”That’s quite progressive.” She said. ”I know, When I was little, my mother told me that racism against anyone was wrong, One of Zhao’s aunts was a Nanking Massacre survivor who died in 2008, she was 14 at the time of the massacre, Inari bless her, She got a little frightened when I started speaking Japanese, turned out Zhao lost his grandmother, she and her two siblings, who was Zhao’s mother who died in childbirth, and was frightened to approach me or Satomi, I showed pictures of my own family and assured her I wasn’t a terrible person, That was 2005 when I met her.” She said. ”Do you wanna visit our place?” Longwei said. ”I would love that.” Diane said. Chapter 2: The gang house The group arrived back at the house after a 10 minute walk. “Our guise is Asian-American roomates living together.” Longwei said. They looked at video games stacked on a shelf and many other things. ”Dushuqiang, If you’re cooking, wash your hands well!” Zhao said to Feng as he enter the kitchen. ”Why does he need to wash his hands?” Cyndi-Natalya asked. ”Dushuqiang works with toxic chemicals including TETS, which is a 100 times more deadly than cyanide, he’s a poisoner by trade, He likes to cook, so we tell him to wash his hands before cooking for our safety and Akara’s.” Longwei said. “You’re just kind of like a regular family.” James said. ”Yeah, all of us had bad beginnings.” Feng said. Maria then went upstairs, then got out a Kreeptures Twitchy plush that she got from Longwei. ”I like this one, It’s a three-eyed rabbit.” She said. Bob looked mortified at this woman owning a Satanic-looking doll. ”Bob, I’m a grown lady, I do what I fucking like in this place, Don’t tell me what’s proper.” She said. Maria, despite her wealthy family and the fact she was considered the model child by parents outside the Docks, she never acted like a proper lady as an adult. ”By the way, I was brought up Shinto, I rejected the Christian God because of the pain that Christians like how you are have caused me.” She said. Diane looked at Akara playing with toys that her family got her, this included a pull-back steamroller from JoJo, Akara could name characters, even though she’s never shown violent scenes and Maria watches it after she’s put to bed. Jiayi even sat with her, her twin brother sat away. Lei was a diagnosed sociopath and almost became bewildered at love and affection. ”We’re trying to keep her away from what we do.” Feng whispered to Diane. ”What do you people do?” Diane asked. ”We’re a gang, Nijūichi is wanted for the murders of 25 people and probably more, don’t feel sorry for them, they’re the reason she turned out like this.” Feng said. “Road roller~!” She said, pulling the toy back and watching it go, even going after it. ”We’re planning to enroll her in kindergarten, She can keep a secret if you’re wondering.” Feng said. ”Auntie Maria, Look at the car!” She said. Maria looked down and kneeled down. ”Yes, Yes, I see Road Roller going.” She said. She picked up the toy before handing it back to her. Satomi came in. ”Toto!” She said, running towards Satomi. Satomi picked her up. ”Akara, how you been?” She said. Diane was kind of startled at the woman‘s pidgin English. ”Her English isn’t very good, it’s terrible to be perfectly honest.” Maria said. Chapter 3: James and Maria. James, with the help of Diane looked at Maria, she sat reading a book while sitting. Ever since she was little, Maria had a passion for reading, her uncle used to send her family back home Japanese comics and recordings of Fist of the North Star. “Hey, Are you Maria?” James asked her. ”Yeah, That’s me.” She said, turning the pages. ”What are you reading?” James asked. ”JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, you know that toy steamroller with the stripper-looking guy on it?, that’s where it’s from.” She said. ”Oh.” James asked. ”Just don’t tell your asshole father I’m telling you the plot, he would go apeshit.” Maria said. ”What’s in it?” James asked her. ”Stuff that would make a nun blush, a stripper vampire, spiritual entites, tarot cards and just about everything the church told you never to do.” Maria said. Mila came into the room with a whiteboard. Mila wrote down “You are James?” and James nodded, She sat down. ”You hate your dad?” Mila wrote down. James nodded. ”Me too, Mine accused the boss of kidnapping and raping me, I have repeatedly told Hong Kong authorities from the age of 18 to stop trying to get me to come home, my father thinks I have been raped in order to be silenced.” Mila wrote down. ”Did he?” James asked. ”Fuck no, He’s not an innocent person in eyes of the law, but he gets people like us to do these for him, I was born mute.” Mila wrote down. Maria put down her manga and went upstairs. ”Guess, what Maria has, almost every goddamn edition of all seven Harry Potter books, new one, she comes and gets it, this is the only thing she does that pisses me off, but I kind of appecirate the fact she‘s got books of it in both simplified and traditional Chinese, Khmer, Japanese, Vietnamese and Korean, but she doesn’t need several copies of the Chamber of Secrets.” Longwei said. Maria smiled a little, she liked collecting Harry Potter books, even managed to go out of her way to order foreign-language ones for her fellow gang members. ”Well, every gang member needs a hobby.” Longwei said. Chapter 4: Movie time The gang members and the Arnolds minus Bob sat in front of a large TV, They were going to watch the first two Harry Potter films, then they were going to watch some Netflix and some Simpsons. ”Akara’s seen this thousands of times, It’s her favorite film.” Bopha said. Xiu-mei, Lei’s young daughter who was at least 4 sat near her father and aunt. Xiu-mei spoke both her father’s native Cantonese and her mother’s Mandarin, which proved useful with other gang members, “Cyndi, Do you mind listening to the characters talk?, we do not have a descriptive headset unfortunately.” Maria asked. “I’m sure I’ll manage.” She said. Maria was a little dismayed at this, she could supply for deaf, mute, but never had the chance to get Braille copies, only audiobooks. ”I hope you like audiobooks.” She said. She turned to Mi-Yung and Peter, both communicating with sign language, Maria tapped them both and to began to sign She signed: “There’s subtitles for the hearing impaired on this, so Peter, Mi-Yung, you two are in luck.” Maria sat down and started the film not before putting the subtitles for hearing impaired on ”I was never allowed to read or watch this.” James said. Bob refused to watch the film at all, Maria saw him standing outside the living room. ”My neighborhood burned every goddamn copy of the first three books, pissed me off.” She said. Xiu-mei, went down from her father’s lap and began to speak. ”Hiya mister, I’m Xiu-mei, Mama and Papa take turns, now it’s Papa’s turn.” She said. She pointed at a Macanese man with long hair sitting next to a female with similar features. ”That’s Lei’s young daughter, first we were pissed that Lei had a child outside the gang, which is strictly forbidden in any circumstances.” She said. Xiu-mei went back to her father, she hummed the theme as the film started.